Legends of Death
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: Friday the 13th, a day of spirits and bad luck. Matt, Rey, and Jeff are about to find out that foul spirits and mournful ghosts are not just the things of legend and ghost stories... Slash, Death, slight AU
1. Bloody Mary

**Title**: Legends of Death

**Rating**: M - Mature

**Genre**: Horror, Suspense

**Pairings**: Matt/Rey, Taker/Jeff

**Warnings**: Ghosts, Urban Legends, Death, Sex, Slash, slight AU

**Summary**: Friday the 13th, a day of spirits and bad luck. Matt, Rey, and Jeff are about to find out that foul spirits and mournful ghosts are not just the things of legend and ghost stories...

**AN**: I know, I so shouldn't be writing another story, but this one was too good for me to pass up. I've done a crap load of research for this too, and this is in the spirit of Halloween, which is just around the corner. I love Halloween so much... Anyway...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own these urban legends or stories that are put herein. Most of them were found on Urban Legends and Superstitions. If you want the link, just ask me in a review and I'll send it to you.

**LegendsOfDeath**

The faint glow of the candle was the only light in the small room. It was reflected in the large mirror before the man, and his reflection's eyes met his own vibrant green ones in the faint glow of the mirror. He took a breath, looking at his watch in the dim glow of the candle, seeing that it was time. 12:30 AM on the morning of Friday, October 13th. He took another breath and closed his eyes, parting his lips to speak.

"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..."

The only door was closed. The faint light from the wall outlet was covered so that no light issued out, and there was no chance of any light entering. The man was sure he could develop film in here if he had the right equipment to do so...

"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..."

That made six. Seven more, and he should see the ghostly apparition known as Bloody Mary. He knew the story, knew the risks, but it was worth it. He was the biggest risk taker in the industry, after all...

"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..."

Nine... he was almost there. He swore he could feel small bathroom get colder. The flame on the wick of the candle flickered, and he swore he saw a mist appear on the mirror. No, he needed to stay focused. He closed his eyes.

"Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..."

His heart pounded in his chest, blood rushed through his veins. This was it. Just one more time, and he would lay eyes on the most gruesome, deadliest urban legend to exist. He kept his eyes shut, determined to mutter the two words one... last... time...

"Bloody Mary."

His voice came out a whisper and he opened his eyes. At first, he didn't see anything. His eyes met the mirror, looking over his left shoulder. He jumped and yelped as a figure appeared over his shoulder...

Matt Hardy jumped, sending the cards in his hand flying across the table as the shriek of terror shot through the house. He looked at the small, Mexican man sitting across from him and threw down what remianed of the cards before running out the door, for the bathroom.

"Damn it, Mark! I was so close! You had to go and open the door and fuck it all up! I'm going to _murder_ you!"

Matt sighed, shaking his head as he leaned on the bathroom door. Rey appeared beside him, his brown eyes lit in confusion. The smaller form of Matt's brother, Jeff, was pounding on the large frame of Mark. Jeff was raging, screaming and pounding at the chest of the Undertaker. Finally, the dark man grabbed Jeff's wrists and picked him up by them, making the two of them at eye level.

"I told you to stop playing with ghosts, Jeff," Mark growled out. Jeff's glare met Mark's, and they stared at each other, brown and green clashing. Jeff finally turned his head, frowning. Mark rolled his eyes, putting Jeff on his feet. Rey reached over, flipping the light switch on. Jeff pouted, moving against the wall and crossing his arms.

"What were you doing, Jeff...?" Rey asked. The younger Hardy looked at Rey before looking away.

"Trying to see if the urban legend behind Bloody Mary was true," Jeff pouted. Rey frowned, leaning forward and blowing out the candle. Matt rolled his eyes, as did Mark.

"Bloody Mary...?" Rey asked. Jeff saw his chance and grinned, walking forward, looping his arm with Rey's and leading him into the living room, ignoring the scattered cards. Matt and Mark followed, the former stooping down to pick up the cards he and Rey had scattered.

"Bloody Mary. Legend has it that she was the daughter of a small town doctor and his wife a long time ago. When she was a teenager, she came down with some disease that was deemed incurable at that point in time," Jeff started.

"Diptheria," Mark stated calmly, righting one of the chairs that had been knocked over in the mad dash for the bathroom.

"Whatever," Jeff replied, sticking his tongue out childishly. "Anyway, the doctor pronounced her dead, and they buried her in a wooden coffin. They left a hole in it so that they could tie a rope around Mary's wrist. If she was alive, she could tug on the rope and it would ring a bell, which let them know that she was still alive so that they could dig her up."

"Why would they bury her if she wasn't dead?" Rey asked. Jeff paused and stared at him for a minute. Rey shifted nervously. "Sorry, Jeff."

"It's okay. Mary woke up in the coffin and tried to get it open after it was buried. For whatever reason, her parents didn't hear the bell go off. They went out the following morning, and found that she had thrashed around so much during the night that she had actually knocked the bell off of the stand it was on. They dug her up as fast as they could, but it was too late. She was in the coffin, and had broke her fingernails off trying to claw her way out of the coffin. The legend continues, however, to say that on Friday the thirteenth, you're supposed to wait until it's dark outside. After that, you close yourself into a dark room with a mirror, usually a bathroom since little to no light usually gets in and there's like... always a mirror. You light a candle and say 'Bloody Mary' thirteen times. Supposedly, on the thirteenth time, you're supposed to see her over your left shoulder, and she's supposed to try to kill you."

"You were going to summon a ghost in my house to kill you?!" Rey exclaimed. Before anyone could reply, he had bent his head and began to pray, muttering quickly in Spanish. Jeff looked at Rey for a minute before his gaze was drawn away, meeting two differing shades of very pissed off brown.

"What?! It's an urban legend! It's not like it was true!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands up defensively and backing away.

"Bullshit," Mark growled. "You already said you were trying to find out if it was true."

"Jeffery... Nero... Hardy..." Matt growled. A loud thud outside snapped all four men's attention away. Mark's eyes moved up, while the three younger men looked up, moving their heads. Rey frowned and moved up the stairs, taking them at two at a time. Matt followed him, leaving Jeff and Mark alone downstairs.

"Rey, what do you think that was?" Matt asked. Rey shrugged, moving up to the attic.

"I don't know," Rey replied, looking out the window. He couldn't see anything and sighed in frustration, jogging down the stairs again. Matt followed, but grabbed Rey's hand as he heard the volume of Jeff's voice rising steadily, a sign he was about to snap.

"No, Mark! Damn it, I love you, but you can't keep treating me like I'm a five-year-old! I knew what I was doing, and if I would have gone into that bathroom with the intent to die, it wouldn't have been with any regrets! I knew what I was getting myself into. Would you back the fuck off?!"

Rey looked at Matt, who was watching the door. Mark's growling timbre came next.

"I love you too, Jeff, and that's why I don't want you summoning deadly ghosts," Mark started. He was about to continue, but Jeff jumped all over him.

"Why the hell do you care?! You already told me you don't believe in ghosts and you thought my belief in them was stupid!"

"No, I said your stupidity was going to get you killed."

"So now I'm stupid?! No, you know what? I'm through with this. Fuck you, Mark. I hope you rot in Hell!" Matt pulled Rey back, holding him tight against him as Jeff stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The loud impact made Rey wince, and the smaller man winced again when Jeff stormed out of the house, slamming the front door too. Rey looked at Matt and then after Jeff.

"I'm not comforting either of them," Rey said, gently pulling himself away from Matt, even if he didn't admit that he liked the way Matt's body felt against his. "That's not my place, and Mark is a very large man who could easily snap me in two. I just want to know what that thud was, and then I'd love to get to sleep." Matt nodded and followed Rey outside. The luchador muttered something in Spanish under his breath before he looked at the house, his eyes straining in the darkness to find what had hit his house. A few feet away, Jeff was curled up in a ball, sitting on the ground, his back toward Matt. The elder Hardy sighed and moved to his brother, squatting next to Jeff.

"Don't talk to me, Matty. I don't want to talk about it," Jeff muttered. Matt rubbed Jeff's back and leaned in, pressing his lips against Jeff's head.

"You know, if I was stuck in a ghost story, you'd be the first person I'd want to be with me," Matt said. Jeff looked at him, running one hand over his eyes.

"Promise?" Jeff asked. Matt grinned and nodded.

"Promise, Jeffro."

"_Madre de Dios!_"

The cry came from where Rey had taken off. Jeff and Matt were on their feet in a second, running over to where Rey had gone. He had fallen back on his butt, and had scooted away from the house. Jeff and Matt stood on either side of him, their eyes as wide as Rey's. Sitting against the wall, at the foundation, were three pendants. One was a bright, diamond blue, one was a vibrant emerald, and the last was a deep ruby. Jeff moved forward, picking up the pendants curiously. He gasped when he looked at them closer and looked up to meet Matt's eyes.

"They have our names on them..." Jeff muttered. He walked over and showed his brother and Rey. Sure enough, in an old-fashion English black text were their names. The diamond had Rey's name, the emerald had Jeff's name, and the ruby had Matt's. Jeff looked at them, sliding the silver chain around his neck. He held out both hands, each holding a pendant out to the respective owner.

"Hell no," Rey muttered, shaking his head. "I don't want to know how that thing got here, I don't want to know why it has my name on it, and I sure as hell don't want to touch it."

"Rey has a point, Jeff," Matt said, his eyes not leaving the glowing ruby. The emerald around Jeff's neck had stopped glowing. "You're way too trusting." Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You two are such wimps," he frowned. "It's not like these pendants are going to zap us to some alternate dimension. Now just put the damn things on. Fans probably made them and managed to get our names in them." Matt and Rey exchanged looks. Jeff had a good point... His story about Bloody Mary had freaked them out. Matt reached out, taking the ruby pendant. The glowing stopped as soon as it touched his hand, and he put it around his neck.

"Well, if a fan did make it, it's pretty kick ass..." Matt admitted. Both Hardys looked at Rey, who sighed and stood up, reaching out for the pendant.

"If anything happens, I'm going to 619 the two of you into the next century," Rey said. Jeff giggled as Rey put it on. The next instant, thunder rolled in. Before the three of them could react, a lightning bolt slammed to the ground, landing in the small patch of land right in teh center of the three of them, and by the time the lightning flash had disappeared, so had the three wrestlers.

**-TBC-**

**AN**: There's the first chapter. Kind of short, I know, but still. A little background: Mark and Jeff have been dating for a while before the story began, and Jeff is a bit obsessed with ghosts and urban legends. I hope you liked it!! Chapter two to come... later.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. A Mother's Love

**AN**: Wow. Six reviews already. I'm so excited. I love the small things in life. Um... I'm spicing things up a bit and doing reviewer responses now. Just if you had a question or if I feel like rebutting something.

_**Diathawwedevil**_: Rey won't die. The pendants were actually something I just sort of created to help the story move along. But, I'm glad you liked it. And the idea is most definitely for you to be a little freaked. When I was doing research, I stayed up until like... three AM reading urban legends and then had to watch Animal Planet for a half an hour before I could go to sleep.

_**NeroAnne**_: I love you too! You were the reason I really even tried WWE fics, thanks to _Rapture_. I'm so addicted to everything you write. I may not review it all, but I definitely have read them. Matt and Rey actually came to me when I was playing Smackdown vs Raw 2008 with Kiharu... We made them a stable, and it was fun. And, because I love your reviews, I have to reply to the whole thing. I read like five different versions of the Bloody Mary legend, most of them were say her name three times, five times, eight times. . I figured thirteen would make more sense. Thank you. I actually had Matt's as a dark sapphire, but I thought it'd look cooler if it was a ruby. Thanks for the review! I hope you like the rest of the story.

**AN**: Oh, my God! Everyone, I got a kitten! I have been gunning to get one for a while now, and yesterday (9/18/09), I finally did. He's four months old, and his name is Peanut! He's rubbing against me right now... and was trying to eat my ravioli earlier. Silly Peanut. Yeah. That's my good news.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own these urban legends or stories that are put herein. Most of them were found on Urban Legends and Superstitions. If you want the link, just ask me in a review and I'll send it to you.

**LegendsOfDeath**

Rey groaned as he sat up, surprised to find himself in a bed. The scratchy, wool-like feel of the blanket told him that this bed was not his own. He rubbed his head, looking around in curiosity. He saw Matt lying in a bed next to him, and Jeff was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and pushed the heavy, scratchy fabric back, putting his feet on the ground. He was at least relieved to see that he was wearing the same blue jeans and black t-shirt he had been wearing before this whole mess. The small diamond pendant remained around his neck, and a quick glance at it revealed that his name was still present in the black, Gothic font.

Rey looked around the room, taking it in. It was an old-style wooden house, and there were three beds on this floor, which looked to be an attic. They all looked exactly the same: cast-iron frame resting low to the ground, single, stiff mattress on the frame, a feather pillow that was probably the reason Rey's neck hurt so much, and a single, heavy, wool blanket. He sighed, moving over to Matt, and pushing on the North Carolina native's shoulder.

"Mmph?" Matt responded. Rey rolled his eyes.

"Get up, pendejo," Rey muttered, pushing on his shoulder again. Matt groaned and sat up, rubbing his head before kicking the blanket off.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked, looking around the room.

"The Twilight Zone," Rey replied. Matt rolled his eyes, but looked around again.

"Where's Jeff?" he asked. Rey shrugged.

"He could be downstairs..."

"Better go check..."

Together, Matt and Rey moved down the steep, creaking stairs with caution. As they rounded the corner, they realized they really may be in the Twilight Zone. The kitchen was set up as a traditional kitchen in the 1800s. Jeff was standing in front of the window, looking out it with one hand on the emerald pendant resting on his gray t-shirt. Jeff still wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with, ironically enough, a graveyard scene depicted on it. His hair, which had been dyed a dark blue, was pulled into a loose bun.

"Jeff, where the fuck are we?" Matt asked. Jeff blinked, looking at his brother. Matt wore the same thing too: a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt advertising one band or another.

"Somewhere in America in the 1800s," Jeff replied. Rey frowned.

"How do you know that?" Jeff nodded out the window. Matt and Rey moved over to stand next to him. The field outside was empty and a bright, vibrant green, and there was a flag from approximately the 1800s hanging on a rusted pole outside the house.

"Oh... Good guess," Matt conceded. Jeff shrugged and looked at them.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but I think these pendants transferred us here. And if they did, then they did it for a reason," he started. Rey looked at Jeff, shaking his head.

"Jeff, I can't bring myself to believe that jewelry transported us to a different point in time," Rey said. Jeff shrugged and turned, moving into the sitting room of the house.

"Then take the pendant off, Rey."

Rey blinked at Jeff's words and put his hand on the pendant, moving to take it off. The pendant wouldn't budge. He looked at Matt, who moved after Jeff. Rey tailed the elder Hardy.

"Jeff..." Matt started. Jeff shrugged, facing them.

"I really have no idea. All I know is that we were sent here after putting the pendants on. Not only that, but they won't come off. Logically, I think that taking off the pendants would also make us remain here forever, and I don't know about you two, but I had enough shit on my plate in 2009," he said. It was then that Rey noticed the heartbroken look in Jeff's eyes. He moved forward, touching Jeff's hand until the younger man looked at him.

"You feel bad that you left Mark the way you did, don't you?" he asked. Jeff swallowed and nodded.

"I just... I don't know, Rey... What'll happen if we never go back? What'll happen if I never see him again, and he doesn't ever find out that I didn't mean it, and that I was just mad?" Matt moved forward, wrapping an arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"Jeff, Mark knows how you get when you're upset. I'm sure he knows that you were just mad and you didn't mean it. We'll find a way out of this, I promise." Jeff's eyes raised to meet Matt's and he opened his mouth to speak. However, at that moment, a loud sound, almost like a thunderclap, came from behind them, and the three spun around.

Standing in the center of the sitting room was a tall man with long black hair. The hair reached mid-back, and was held back at the nape of his neck with some kind of hair bow, or rope, or something. He wore a pair of black leather boots that resembled a pirate's, and a pair of black pants that fit the pirate appearance. He had a thick brown belt around his waist, and wore a black, loose, silk shirt on his torso. The top of the shirt veered downward in a V, and the ropes that were supposed to be tied to keep it closed were hanging down from the holes loosely, revealing bronzed skin. He had eyes that were a very dark brown, almost black.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jeff stated. Rey looked at Jeff, who smiled back at the smaller man apologetically.

"Such language," the man said. His accent was almost British, upper class. Rey frowned.

"Forgive him," Rey said. "He tends to get a bit carried away when he's surprised. But, he brings up a good question. Who are you...?"

"Who I am is of very little importance, but I will tell you anyway. You can call me Marshall. The real question is what are you three doing here, isn't it...?" Marshall's face took on a smirk, an almost arrogant look on his face.

"Yeah, that's important to know," Matt retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rey really had to agree with Matt on that one.

"All three of you were brought here for a reason. The pendants you wear are the means to take you back and forth to different time periods. You three have the power to help spirits move on in the world, end the legends and myths that surround them," Marshall started. Jeff's eyes lit up in excitement, but Rey stopped him from speaking.

"What do you mean...?" he asked. Marshall shifted slightly, resting his hands at his sides.

"The Scholar. The Healer. The Guardian. These are the roles the three of you are taking. You," Marshall pointed to Jeff, "are The Scholar. You will provide the information on each of the ghosts you will encounter. You know the legends and stories surrounding them. You," here, he paused to point to Rey, "are The Healer. You have the ability to heal the ghosts' wounded hearts and souls, and you are the one who can send them to the other side."

"That makes me The Guardian?" Matt asked, wondering why he was buying into this so quickly.

"Yes. You are the one who is to protect The Healer from any vengeful kind of ghost or spirit that may come upon him. You are the only one with the ability to fight these ghosts. The Healer can also touch them, but only to heal. He has no ability to harm. You, Scholar, cannot touch them at all. You're here to provide information only."

"Understandable," Jeff stated, nodding. He paused for a minute, obviously accepting this a lot easier than Rey, who was staring at Marshall like he was some kind of Mexican demon who only ate luchadors with tattoos standing under six feet tall. "So... what are we doing here...?"

"The pendants brought you here to meet me. I am The Guide for this quest, and I will meet up with you when there are things that need to be further explained. I do not have all the answers, and you'll have to figure most of them out yourself. Shortly, the pendants will be leading you to the place where your first quest will take place. Are we understood...?" Marshall's dark eyes moved slowly over the three Superstars, lingering on Rey longer than the others.

"Si..." Rey said. "But how are we to know if these fantasmas are... evil or good?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"He means ghosts," Jeff supplied helpfully.

"I know what he meant," Marshall replied, his voice cool and unamused. "They will know of your task. If they are evil, they will try to kill you. If not, they will ignore you or seem to want your help." The pendants began to glow as Marshall finished speaking, as well as a faint glow from underneath Marshall's shirt. Rey saw it and looked at Matt, who was also looking at it.

"It is time to go. The pendants will carry you to the next part of your task. Good luck," Marshall said before he disappeared. Rey began to mutter softly in Spanish just as the pendants carried the three of them away.

**LegendsOfDeath**

The three appeared again in front of what appeared to be a small General Store. Jeff gasped and smiled, looking at Rey and Matt.

"Guys, this one is an easy one!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. Matt looked at Rey, who looked at Jeff, and they waited.

"Jeff, either explain it, or I'm going to have to beat your head in," Matt said. Rey nodded in agreement, and Jeff frowned.

"Don't be so bitchy. Jeez... Anyway. The legend goes that a young woman wearing a gray dress comes in to the General Store. There are two men talking when she comes in, and she walks past them to grab a glass container of milk. Still ignoring them, she walks right out. The men go to follow her to confront her for stealing the milk, but by the time they get out there, she's already gone. She comes back the next day, steals more milk, and then walks out. The men are ready for her though, so they follow her, but lose her around a corner. The third time, she gets the milk, and they follow her, losing her on a dirt road. The men continue up the dirt road, and come to a c-" Jeff was cut off by a pair of men walking over.

"So you've heard of this woman?" one asked. He was blond, tall, and had blue eyes. He stared at the three of them, his expression incredulous. Jeff, Matt, and Rey stared at the duo in shock. The second man, a smaller man with shorter blond hair and similar blue eyes, frowned.

"What...? Have you?" he asked. Jeff was the first to recover.

"Yes, yes we have. Are you the two who have been following her...?" He asked. The first man nodded.

"Yes we have. She's lost us twice, but not this time. We'll find her," he said, his eyes glinting in determination. The second man rolled his eyes.

"Adam, you're putting too much into this. It's just milk," he stated. Adam looked at his partner in frustration.

"No, Jason, I'm not putting too much into this. Stealing is stealing, no matter who's doing it," he stated. Matt and Rey recovered.

"Well, do you mind if we follow her this time...?" Rey asked. "We'll wait for her out here, and when she comes out, we'll follow her and get the milk back. Does that work?" Adam and Jason looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well," Jason said. "I hope you get her. I'm sick of this." The two then walked inside the General Store, obviously arguing. Matt shook his head and looked at Jeff.

"Edge and Christian...?" he asked. Jeff shrugged.

"They weren't even alive at the time this legend supposedly took place. Maybe our subconscious are collectively working together to make the people all someone we know so that we're more willing to help them," Jeff guessed. Rey shrugged, rubbing one hand over his head.

"I don't care anymore. I just want to finish this and go home," he stated. Matt nodded in agreement, and the three of them waited.

About fifteen minutes later, a woman in gray walked into the store. She had dark black hair, a slightly Hispanic appearance, and dark eyes. She didn't pay attention to the trio, but they stood, waiting eagerly for her to come out.

"...Jeff?"

"Yes, Matt?"

"How does the legend end?"

Matt and Rey looked at Jeff, who watched the door.

"The third time, the woman comes out, and the men follow her, losing her on a dirt trail. They continue to search for her and come across a cemetery. At the cemetery, they hear a- there she is!"

Jeff took off, following the woman closely as she moved away from the General Store. Matt and Rey exchanged looks of frustration before they followed him. The woman turned a corner, but Jeff was right on her tail. They continued to follow the mysterious woman before losing her on a dirt trail. Jeff paused, breathing heavily, waiting for Matt and Rey to catch up. When they did, he didn't say a thing, just pointed at the cemetery.

"Over there is where we need to go," he said. Matt and Rey nodded, following Jeff with cautious steps into the cemetery. Once inside, they began to look around. After a minute of silence, Rey heard a child's cry.

"Over here! I heard a baby!"

Matt and Jeff ran over to Rey, who was clawing at the ground to get the dirt up. Jeff examined the headstone for a minute, seeing it marked the spot where a mother and her child had been buried. Matt was digging at the dirt with his hands too, so Jeff took the opportunity to stop and grab some shovels that were leaning against a tree nearby.

"Here, here!" he said, passing a shovel to each of the digging men. The three dug until they hit solid wood. They pushed the dirt off of it, reaching over and opening the casket.

Inside the casket, a woman in a gray dress lay, her eyes closed, obviously dead. Beside her, however, was a dark haired child with copper skin. He paused his crying to look at the three looming over the casket. Around him, were empty milk bottles.

"Jeff..." Matt started.

"Once at the cemetery, the men hear a baby cry. They rush to the grave they heard it from and dig it up. Turns out, the child wasn't dead when he was buried with his mother, and she had been going to get him milk everyday, hoping someone would find her baby," he explained. Rey moved in, reaching out for the child, which he held gently in his arms. He put one hand on the head of the mother and spoke softly.

"Su hijo está a salvo ahora. Descansa en paz, mamá."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The trio jumped and turned, looking out of the grave at the woman who had interrupted them. Rey was still partially in the coffin, so the only thing seen on him was his head. A woman who was identical to the woman they had seen walking out of the General Store was standing there. She wore a black dress with ruffles at the end. A bright red flower was pinned up in her hair.

"We were just... uh..." Matt started.

"We heard a baby cry," Jeff admitted, moving out of the grave and brushing the dirt off himself. "It was coming from there."

"My sister's buried there with her son. You disrespect her memory by digging up her grave because you heard a baby cry?"

"It was more than just heard," Rey said. He moved to close the coffin with his foot, holding the infant in his arms. He pulled himself out of the grave, and the woman gasped.

"Mi sobrino..." the woman muttered. She raced forward, taking the baby from Rey. The infant smiled and curled up close to her, immediately falling asleep.

"It was too risky not to look," Rey said. The woman looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. My name is Brie. My sister, Nikki, was killed, and everyone thought her baby had died with her. I cannot thank you enough for saving my nephew." Rey smiled at Brie.

"I only hope that someone would be there to save mine if anything ever happened to them," he said. Brie smiled and leaned forward, kissing Rey's cheek.

"Thank you all."

And with that, she turned, humming softly to the sleeping infant. Jeff pushed a hand through his hair before he began to put the dirt back.

"Gotta put this dirt back before someone less forgiving comes by..." he said.

"Weird that it was Nikki and Brie, huh?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded as Matt and Rey began to help. As they finished, their pendants began to glow again.

"Here we go..." Jeff muttered, putting his shovel down. Rey whispered under his breath what sounded like a prayer, reaching out and grabbing Matt's hand tightly. Matt looked at the hand clasped in his and smiled, holding Rey's hand as the three of them disappeared again.

**TBC...**

**AN:** AH! Here it is! I really, really like this one... The plot thickens! Is Marshall really who he claims he is? What were Edge, Christian, and the Bella twins doing in this century?! Mi sobrino = my nephew. Also, what Rey said to Nikki's corpse was, "Your son is safe now. Rest in peace, mom." I figured it was fitting. And if my translations are fucking HORRIBLE!, it's because I don't know Spanish, and I'm working with what I can, okay? Alright! Next chapter, there may be an evil spirit... I dunno. What do you think? Next chapter, should we see The Guardian Matt in action?! Lemme know!

Also, follow me on Twitter. Shameless plug, I know. I'm on Twitter at twitter(dot)com/AlyKat_730


	3. Railroad Tracks

**AN:** Hey everybody! I came to the realization earlier that this fic may not have sex in it... And if it does, it won't be a whole lot of it... I'll have to see what happens when it reaches that point. Oh, and I'm watching Silence of the Lambs as I type this... Proper muse? I think so.

_**NeroAnne**_: Yeah, that was another reason for the ruby. Nope! Not Hispanic. I just know things... Very few things, but things... Haha. I'm glad you like Marshall. He's just a minor character, so you won't see a whole lot of him, but there's something anyway. He's the Scholar because he knows the urban legends. But yes, I did giggle a bit at the idea too. Thank you very much!

_**Diathawwedevil**_: I may. Depends on if I get more kittens. Haha. Actually, there will be an evil ghost that Matt fights at some point. I just have to get to that legend. Thank you.

_**Brirey**_: Actually, the roles are just something I created so that I can remember the roles each character plays and so that everyone else knew. It's just something to help the story along a little. Thank you. Peanut is a butthead, but I love him.

**LegendsOfDeath**

The trio appeared this time standing in a small cluster of trees. Jeff glanced around and frowned, moving forward toward the opening standing in front of them. It was dusk outside, so there was still enough light for them to see around them. Matt looked at Rey, who was still holding onto his hand, and smiled slightly.

"You okay?" He asked. Rey sighed softly, scratching his head. The small luchador seemed unaware that his hand was still in Matt's, and Matt rather liked the feeling.

"Yeah... I guess so. It's hard to see kids put through that kind of stuff," he said. Matt nodded. Rey was very close to his two children, Dominik and Aalyah. Matt could only imagine how hard it was for Rey to see children being put through that kind of thing.

"Yeah. Let's go see where Jeff went off to... Looks like we'll actually _need_ him to get through all this stuff," Matt joked. Rey grinned and followed Matt after Jeff.

Jeff had walked out of the trees and toward a road. It was cracked, with potholes and weeds growing up, and looked like there hadn't been maintenance here in years. Just tot he right of them were old railroad tracks, and the road continued beyond the tracks. Jeff was kneeling down by the road, but turned and stood up when he heard Matt and Rey.

"Well, we could be in one of a few different legends," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you two holding hands?" Matt looked at Rey as the Mexican dropped Matt's hand.

"No!" Rey exclaimed, a faint blush on his cheeks. Matt just looked at Jeff, and the brothers shared a grin.

"Where are we?" Matt asked. Jeff sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.

"That's what I'm having a problem figuring out. You see, this could be the one about the man who lost his hand when a train ran over it, or it could be the one with the school bus..." Jeff looked at the two of them. "Those are the two most popular ones I can remember. If it's the one about the man, then we should be seeing a glowing light by the tracks soon. If not, then it's probably the one about the bus... In which case, I don't know what will happen, since we don't have a car."

"Tell us both stories, Jeff," Rey said. Jeff nodded and sat down, dropping his hands into his lap. Matt and Rey sat in front of him.

"The one about the guy and his hand... It happened back in the 1800s at some point, when railroads were still the main form of commerce. At least, I think it was the 1800s... Anyway, this man was a railroad repairman. He had a lantern he would use to light his way at night when he was fixing the railroads. One night, as he was fixing it, he got his arm stuck. Shirt, skin, all of it. He couldn't pull it out by the time the train came by, and he ended up losing his entire arm. Now, the legend goes, he died of shock and blood loss that night, but when they found his body, they couldn't find his arm or the lantern. Supposedly, if you stand on the tracks at night, you can see a green light bobbing up and down."

"Why's the light green?" Matt asked. Jeff shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"No idea. Supposedly, there's some chemical in the air that makes the light green, and it's not really him. Honestly, I never put my stock into this one. There are just too many undetermined factors," Jeff explained. Matt looked at him.

"This coming from a guy that nearly failed high school."

"Shut up, Matt! Urban legends are serious shit! I don't insult you and your belief in pixies!"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell anyone, you liar!"

"Both of you, shut up!"

Jeff and Matt paused in the act of reaching over to strangle each other as Rey snapped at them.

"Now shut the hell up and sit your asses down. Jeff, tell us the other one," Rey said. Jeff sat back down and shifted slightly.

"Did you know you're hot when your angry?" he asked. Matt's eyes flared and Rey's narrowed.

"Jeff."

"Alright, I'm talking, I'm talking. Jeez, can't even pay a guy a compliment anymore."

"JEFF!"

"FINE! The other one is this story about these kids on a school bus. The driver was driving them back from some field trip or something, and the bus stalled on the tracks. He was trying to get it to start back up, when they all heard the sound of the train horn. He tried to get the kids out, but it was too late to do anything about it, and the train hit the bus. All the kids died... What you're supposed to do is put your car on the tracks - or a few feet away, depending on where this really is - and sprinkle baby powder on the back. Turn the car off, but have it in neutral. Your car will be pushed over the tracks. When you get out to look, you can see the hand prints of the kids who died on the bus."

Rey was quiet as he processed this information, and Matt started looking around.

"How the hell are we supposed to save the kids then?!" he asked. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know... Maybe Rey can do some... Healer voodoo magic and save them!"

Rey and Matt both looked at Jeff who groaned in frustration and leaned back on his elbows.

"Fine. But I have no idea. We don't exactly have a car, so I don't even know if we'll find out if it's the school bus one or not," he said. Matt looked around thoughtfully, and Rey looked at the pendant resting on his chest. Marshall's words rang in his head.

_"The pendants you wear are the means to take you back and forth to different time periods... The pendants brought you here to meet me..._"

"Guys...?"

Rey's voice brought Matt and Jeff out of their own individual musings, and they brothers looked at him.

"Yes, Rey?" Matt asked. Jeff looked between the two of them curiously. Something was going on...

"What if the pendants can tell us? I mean, they obviously have some kind of magical power if they can transport us to different time periods, right? So, what if they can help us to figure out which one we're in?" The Hardys looked at Rey for a minute before Matt smiled.

"That's why you're the practical one," he said. Jeff frowned and shot a glare at his brother before looking back at Rey.

"How do we do that...?" he asked. Rey shrugged and lifted the pendant.

"I don't know... ¿Autobús escolar o linterna ...?"

After a moment of no reaction, the emerald in Jeff's pendant glowed, a dark green light emitting from it. A moment later, a picture of a bus appeared.

"Then how do we help them?!" Jeff exclaimed. Rey blinked and watched as his pendant glowed. Light blue light poured from it as a heart appeared. Then, the glow stopped and Rey looked at the Hardys.

"... Does it mean love?" Rey asked. Jeff and Matt both shrugged.

"Maybe they need love...?" Jeff asked. Matt rolled his eyes and shot a glare at Jeff. Jeff threw his hands up defensively.

"What?! You weren't offering any help!"

As Jeff and Matt started an argument about what the heart could mean, Rey turned around, facing the train tracks. As he was standing there, he saw a small boy with skin the same color as his. His hair was dark at the roots, but a bright blond color. But his eyes... His eyes were a dark brown color. He didn't look mangled or maimed from any kind of accident. Rey's breath caught and he found he couldn't take his eyes off the little boy. A minute later, a little girl walked up to the boy. She was shorter than the boy, but looked exactly the same. The only difference was that her hair was pencil straight where his was spiked, and hers was black where his had blond on top.

"Dominik... Aalyah..."

"¿Te vas a salvar, papá?" The little girl asked. The boy stared at Rey. Rey nodded.

"Voy a intentarlo."

With twin nods, the two children disappeared. But Rey knew that they were his children. He said nothing for a minute before he turned around.

"Matt, Jeff, stop," he said. His voice was soft, but it caught the Hardys attention. They turned, looking at Rey.

"Jeff, did any of these children get proper burials?" Rey asked. Jeff blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know. The legend doesn't go on any further. I guess they would, but I'm not sure."

"What do you have in mind, Rey?" Matt asked. Rey shifted his weight slightly.

"Well, think about it. Ghosts usually linger because of violent deaths or unfinished business. These ghosts are probably lingering because of their death. That, or because they weren't properly buried," he said. Jeff and Matt looked at one another and then back at Rey.

"So, what do you suppose we do? We don't know any of their names," Jeff said.

"We could wait 'til midnight to see if the children show up without the car being there. If they do, we could... I don't know. Say something, like a eulogy or something. Just some nice words to help them rest in peace," Rey said. It was clear by the look in his eyes that this was hitting close to home. Matt stood and walked over to Rey, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, hugging him close.

"Don't worry, Rey. We'll figure this out," he said. Jeff sighed and stayed sitting on the ground, his green eyes focused on the sky.

"I know, Matt, but this is important. I saw Dominik and Aalyah," Rey said softly. Matt blinked and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Aalyah asked me if I was going to save them. I can't lie to her, Matt."

"Don't worry, Rey. We'll make sure you don't."

The three of them waited there until it got dark, and Jeff started to doze off. Matt was talking to Rey quietly, the two of them exchanging stories of their childhood. Suddenly, they heard a little girl giggle and then footsteps. Both men turned, but there was nothing there. They heard another squeal of excitement, and then saw a little boy chasing a little girl into the trees alongside the tracks. Rey moved forward, watching as another pair of children ran out of the trees, followed by the first pair. One little girl fell, landing on her knee, and began to cry. Rey knelt next to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder as she held onto her knee. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes luminous with tears.

"Shhh... It's okay," Rey said. He moved his hand to her knee, unsure what made him do so. The scrape that had been on her knee disappeared. She smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a hug. Rey hugged her back, and then she pulled back, smiling as she faded into a bright light. The children watched this happen and they all ran forward, surrounding Rey. Matt watched them as they all began to chatter. Rey was smiling and talking back to them easily.

After a few minutes of conversation, Rey spread his arms out. The children moved forward, two at a time, hugging Rey. He patiently hugged every one of them back. After each one got their hug from Rey, they faded away like the first girl, into a light. After they were all gone, Rey sat there for a minute before he smiled.

"Descansa en paz, los niños."

A few minutes later, the three pendants glowed again, and Rey, Matt, and Jeff disappeared.

**TBC**

**AN**: I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter, but there is some further explanation about the powers of the pendants. They're magical jewels, after all. They can also answer questions.

Translations

_¿Autobús escolar o linterna ...?_ means _School bus or lantern?_

_¿Te vas a salvar, papá?_ means _Are you going to save them, daddy?_

_Voy a intentarlo._ means _I'll try_.

_Descansa en paz, los niños._ means _Rest in peace, children_.

**AN**: There ya go, everyone. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Bunny Man

**AN**: So... I was thinking about this on the way home from the beach yesterday. I figured I'd use part of those ideas (because some of them were really weird), and make an update for all of ya. Also, I'm going to be typing up the history of Marshall. The one used in this fic isn't the original Marshall, but the second version of him. I'll type up both, and if you wanna know what his story his, you can ask me and I'll send ya a link back in a review response, okay? Alright, moving along, I suppose.

On a story-related note, this fic will probably come to an end somewhere around Halloween. I don't know how many chapters that will be, or even if it will stay that way, but that's my plan for now, okay? Last thing, I'm taking some liberties with this story. In the actual legend, Marcus dies, but in my story, Douglas will die. You'll find out. Here we go!

_**NeroAnne**_: There's nothing wrong with liking him! It's good that you like him. That's amazing... I didn't watch "World's Haunted", I just wrote it. Haha. It is creepy... I think that's why scary movies use it so much. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. As far as the Jersey devil goes, I've thought about it, but I'm not 100% sure about that one. I have a HUGE list so, we'll see what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own these urban legends or stories that are put herein. Most of them were found on Urban Legends and Superstitions. If you want the link, just ask me in a review and I'll send it to you.

**LegendsOfDeath**

Rey blinked as they appeared again. This time, however, the moon was already shining down, and they were standing in the woods. Jeff frowned and turned, glancing around before a sign caught his eye. He motioned for Rey and Matt to stay put as he moved to read the sign. Matt looked at Rey, putting a hand on his shoulder before pulling the smaller man close, hugging him.

"It's alright, Rey. We'll get out of this soon. Then, you can see Dominik and Aalyah, safe and sound," Matt said. Rey blinked, resting his head on Matt's chest and sighing softly. He liked the way he felt, Matt holding him.

"I know, Matt. It's just hard to see those children put through that... I'm glad I could help," he stated. Matt grinned and was about to say something else when they heard Jeff come back. Matt turned, not letting go of Rey, prepared to take his brother's ribbing if need be, but the panic on Jeff's face stopped him.

"Jeff, what is it?"

"We're... in Fairfax County, Virginia," he said, his green eyes wide. Rey frowned, moving so that he was standing next to Matt, holding his hand.

"What's wrong with Fairfax?" Rey asked. Matt's brown eyes mirrored Rey's curiosity. Jeff shifted and bit his lip.

"Fairfax County is where the Bunnyman Bridge is... After the Civil War, there was an asylum here, and as the war ended, people started to move into the area. They were put off by having an asylum that close, so they closed down the asylum and transferred all the patients to another area. The legend goes that some of the patients escaped. They caught all of them, except two men, Marcus and Douglas. They ran off. When the authorities caught onto their trail, they saw it littered with the corpses of small rabbits. They followed the trail, and saw Douglas hanging from the entrance of the tunnel the trail led into. There was a note on Douglas' foot that read, _'You'll never find me, no matter how hard you try!_', and it was signed 'The Bunny Man'. They named it Bunnyman Bridge after that, since the tunnel was under a bridge." Rey frowned and took advantage of Jeff's pause.

"Then why is this so freaky to you?"

"I wasn't finished. People would keep trying to go there, trying to see if they could discover whether or not the legend of the Bunny Man was true or not. Well... If you hang out by the bridge at midnight, there's supposed to be a bright light. Then, after that, you're found the next morning, hanging from the bridge." Matt frowned.

"You'll summon a spirit in a mirror to come and kill you, but this legend freaks you out?" he asked. Jeff's eyes narrowed.

"This is the only one that's ever given me the creeps, Matthew... It's Mark's favorite legend, even if he doesn't believe in them... And he tells it so well, I swear, it's like he lived it..." Jeff looked away, sighing before pushing his hair away. Rey looked at Jeff in sympathy before changing the subject.

"So, obviously, we have to heal the Bunny Man and allow him to move on," Rey said. Jeff shrugged and sat down.

"I have no idea, but I'm not moving from this spot. I can't do anything more than see the ghosts, and you two are about to face one seriously hostile specter," Jeff stated. Rey nodded and looked at Matt. Jeff had a point. If he was to go with them, he would probably get in the way, even if that did sound a bit harsh. Matt nodded to Jeff and turned his head slightly.

"Where do we go then?" he asked. Jeff pointed.

"Head that way. If this is what I think it is, then you'll end up finding a trail of mutilated rabbits. When you see that, follow it to the bridge, okay?" Matt nodded, as did Rey, and the two began walking. Rey didn't mention they were still holding hands... Matt may decide to stop.

"You sure Jeff's going to be okay?" Rey asked. Matt nodded.

"Jeff should be fine. And as long as we pay attention to where we're going, then we should be able to get back to him pretty easily." The two walked in silence for a few feet before Rey frowned.

"Matt, there," he said. Matt moved forward, letting go of Rey's hand to kneel down. On the ground was the corpse of a small, white rabbit, its white fur stained with spots of red. Rey looked over and felt his breath hitch.

"We're on the right trail..." he muttered. Matt stayed kneeling next to him and looked on, the wind blowing his hair to the side as the two of them looked at the trail of mutilated rabbits leading further away from where they were.

**LegendsOfDeath**

Matt and Rey continued to follow the trail until they got to an abandoned bridge. The tunnel below was long enough that neither one of the Superstars could see the end. It appeared to be an endless black abyss. Rey muttered a soft prayer as the wind died down around them. Matt frowned and stood, waiting for something to appear. It was what had always happened before...

Laughter was heard nearby, and both Matt and Rey turned toward it. Two men walked over, pausing to look at Matt and Rey. One had dark hair that was almost to his shoulders, and the other had short, lighter hair that was styled upward in the center.

"What are you two doing here?" the dark haired one asked. Rey blinked.

"Ah... We were just looking for someone," he said. The two men exchanged looks.

"I don't believe them, John," said the light haired one.

"Me neither, Mike," agreed John. Matt's eyes narrowed.

"Look, we're here to look for someone. It doesn't matter whether you believe us or not. Now go fuck each other or something and go to the hell away." Rey looked at Matt before looking back at John and Mike. John looked amused, but Mike was pissed.

"Well, when the Bunnyman kills the two of you, I'll be the last person mourning," Mike hissed before he turned on his heel and walked the other way. Matt raised an eyebrow before snorting in amusement and turning his attention back to the bridge. Rey bit his lip slightly before focusing on the bridge.

They didn't have to wait much longer. A bright light shot forward from the tunnel. Matt and Rey winced, preparing themselves for the light, but the pendant around Matt's neck reacted. As soon as the light touched the ruby, a vibrant red light shot forward from the ruby, growing rapidly until it surrounded Matt and Rey, blocking the piercingly bright light from the tunnel. Behind the light, a tall man was running for them, a rope in one hand, knife in the other. He wore a pair of raggedy black jeans with a matching black tanktop. He had dark hair, that was loose, hanging around his shoulders, and a crazed, evil expression on his face. The light faded, as did the light of Matt's pendant, but the man didn't stop. He rushed at Matt after the elder Hardy pushed Rey away.

"Matt!"

Rey's voice didn't distract Matt as he dodged another attemtped swipe at him. Rey was concerned, but Matt was getting frustrated. He had no weapons, and this guy was huge! Then again, he was a wrestler...

The momentary distraction caused the man to hit Matt hard, his shoulder dipping down to dig into Matt's chest, shoving the smaller man backwards. The rope-wielding maniac stood over Matt, allowing the elder Hardy to see his face.

"... Mark?!" The man barked out a laugh.

"Marcus," he growled. With that, he moved his large foot, aiming to put it on Matt's chest, if not through. Matt rolled out of the way, his foot shooting out to hook around Marcus' ankle, pulling the large man off his feet. Matt stood up and looked around for a suitable weapon as Marcus got up.

"How am I supposed to beat him?!" Matt hissed. The ruby around his neck flashed, and Matt was holding a long, mahogany-handled scythe in his hand. The shaft was almost as tall as he was, and the blade had to be at least six feet in length, the glistening, polished silver glinting in the moonlight. Marcus growled as he stood up, swinging the rope toward Matt. Matt ducked, holding onto the scythe tightly. Once back to a vertical base, Matt lunged forward, swinging the scythe toward Marcus. No matter how much this man looked like his brother's lover, he wasn't. Matt continued to swing, and Marcus continued to dodge as he moved backwards. Rey was shouting words of encouragement in worried Spanglish, but Matt couldn't focus on them.

Marcus swung the rope forward as Matt swung the scythe. The two collided, but the sharp blade of the scythe tore through the thick rope. Marcus roared in outrage, and Matt completed the full circle of the swing, causing the scythe to embed itself deeply into Marcus' body.

"Rey!" Matt cried. Rey moved forward quickly, standing in front of Marcus. He put his hands on Marcus' face and forced Marcus to meet his eyes.

"Va a salir de este lugar y descansar en paz, Marcus."

With a cry of despair, Marcus' body erupted in a bright light. Matt and Rey shielded their eyes from the bright blast, and when they uncovered their eyes, Marcus was gone. The scythe in Matt's hand dissolved into ruby light and went straight for the pendant. Matt sighed softly and turned to face Rey. Rey put his hands on Matt's cheeks and pulled the taller man down, fusing their lips together. Though shocked, Matt reacted, kissing back, his hands going to Rey's waist. Rey's arms shifted, wrapping around Matt's neck, holding him close. Their tongues dueled and danced, fighting for control, but neither willing to relinquish it. Rey broke the kiss a minute later, looking into Matt's brown eyes.

"I was scared for you," he whispered, emotion making his accent thick. Matt smiled slightly, kissing Rey's lips once more.

"I was scared a little there too," Matt admitted. He kissed Rey again, his tongue easing into Rey's mouth, tracing the Mexican's lips, before they were engulfed in light once more, and disappeared.

**TBC**

**AN**: I'm so sorry this one was late coming out, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it... I did kind of stall on the weapon for Matt, but I think it's poetic. Miz and John Morrison were in this chapter because i started this on Morrison's birthday, and Miz's birthday is only a few days away, so yeah. Anyway, that's it for right now.

Translations  
_Va a salir de este lugar y descansar en paz_ translates to _You will leave this place and rest in peace_.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	5. Backseat

**AN**: Okay! Here's update number two. I really debated hard on this chapter, because I was going to do something, and I realized it'd be randomly added and strange... The sex between Matt and Rey _will_ be in this fic, but... at the rate this is all going, it probably won't be until they get back home. I'm so sorry... Hopefully, you all aren't reading this story for the sex, but hey. You could be. Either way, it will come, I promise. Let's stop my rambling and move on with this, right? Right.

WAIT! Before I start the chapter, a dear friend of mine, CodyRhodesFan, made a cover for this fic! Also for my first fic, _The Darkness That Consumes_. If you want to see them, go to my profile and scroll down to the Story Processes part. They are under the descriptions for both. Lemme know what you think so I can pass it on to her! Thanks.

_**slashdlite**_: In the story, Marcus isn't really Mark. But in the fic, Marcus is Mark. It's like how the earlier chapters, the ghost of the mother was one of the Bellas. The only difference is that Mark was taking the role of Marcus. It wasn't him in the sense he knew who Matt and Rey were, but yeah. I just lost my train of thought, but I hope that helps.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**LegendsofDeath**

Rey and Matt reappeared together, holding hands. The sycthe previously in Matt's hand had disappeared, and he had no idea how to summon it. A moment later, in a soft hum of light, Jeff appeared. He opened his eyes, blinking thoughtfully, before he raised them up to Matt and Rey, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

"... Jeff...?" Matt asked. That smile hadn't been on Jeff's face the entire time they had been in this... world, thing, place. Rey looked on in confusion, also noticing that the previously black 'Jeff' on the younger Hardy's emerald pendant was now a bright white color.

"When you two went to find the Bunny Man, Marshall came to visit me," Jeff said. Matt and Rey exchanged worried glances, and Jeff merely touched the pendant around his neck as he began to explain.

_Jeff sighed as Matt and Rey disappeared from eyesight. He stood up and walked around, green eyes looking at different things in the forest. He was nervous about not knowing what was going on with Matt and Rey. Not only that, but he missed Mark. He had said such bad things before this whole ordeal, and all he wanted to do was take it back, cling to Mark, and pray to whatever God was listening that he was forgiven. Jeff sighed and sat right back down, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees as he stared at the path Matt and Rey just walked down._

_A muted light came from behind him and he blinked, turning around. Marshall stood there, his dark eyes watching Jeff. He looked around and then looked curiously at Jeff._

_"What, you don't know where we are, almighty Guide?" Jeff asked, his voice more sad than sarcastic. Marshall rolled his eyes before sitting next to Jeff._

_"No, I don't. I don't get to control what this thing does to me," Marshall said, touching the onyx pendant around his neck. Jeff hadn't noticed it before... But Marshall's name on the pendant was white, not gray or black or anything._

_"We're in the Bunny Man legend," Jeff replied. Marshall nodded. "Why's your name white?" _

_"On my pendant?" Marshall asked. He continued when Jeff nodded. "I've come to terms with events in my life that may have been... regrettable. I'm able to go home, but I've chosen to wait until the three of you have figured this all out. After all, I don't know when you will need my help. Apparently, you need my help now, or I wouldn't be here."_

_Jeff paused, nibbling on his lip ring as he debated on whether or not to talk to Marshall. Well, it couldn't help, right?_

_"But... don't you have someone you want to go home to?" Jeff asked. It wasn't the most direct way to talk to Marshall about his own problems, but it might offer some kind of insight into how he could fix things with Mark._

_"I do. He's a very understanding guy... I miss him, every day in this place that I'm not with him. But, I know as soon as this is all over, I can hold him and tell him all these interesting stories. He loves stories," Marshall explained, smiling over at Jeff. "Hopefully, he won't be too mad at me for disappearing in the middle of the night."_

_"That's it?" Jeff asked, frowning at him. "You're just going to sit back and hope he won't be mad?"_

_Marshall eyed Jeff curiously for a moment before he shrugged._

_"If you don't know for sure, all you can do is hope, right? And besides, if he really loved you, he'd be more than willing to forgive you." Jeff blinked in bewilderment before he began to speak. _

_"How-!"_

_As Jeff began to speak, Marshall was engulfed in a light._

_"How do you know I was talking about me?!" Jeff shouted. An echo-like laugh came from the light._

_"Who else would you be talking about?"_

_As the light disappeared, Jeff frowned, staring at it where it had been. Jeff sighed softly, looking at the ground as he pondered Marshall's words. Jeff loved Mark with all his heart... But there were other people gunning for Mark's affection. But the fact that Mark was with Jeff had to mean something... Mark was the Deadman after all... He wouldn't be with someone he didn't want to be with. Jeff smiled as he thought about all the other stupid shit that he had done, that Mark had forgiven him for. Yeah. They'd be okay._

_Jeff blinked as his pendant began to glow, the black of his name glowing brightly in contrast to the emerald. After a moment, the black faded to a bright white that stood out against the green. He smiled and looked up at the sky._

_"Thanks, Marshall... I'll be back soon, Mark."_

"And that's what happened," Jeff summarized it. Matt and Rey looked at each other before looking back at Jeff. Matt moved over to his brother, touching the pendant and examining the white lettering.

"So... We have to come to terms with regrets in our past to get the hell out of here?" Matt asked. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess since we're in this together, we're going to have to finish up the legends. I don't know how many there will be, but that's my guess."

The trio stood there in silence for a few minutes, pondering over what it was they wanted to do. After a few minutes, Rey took a breath and let it out.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's get to work. I'd love to go back home soon." Matt and Jeff echoed his thoughts and Jeff looked around.

The trio was standing in a mostly-deserted parking lot outside of a mall. Jeff frowned, examining a few of the cars.

"Jeff? Which one is it?" Matt asked. Jeff frowned to himself and looked at the doors to the closest store.

"Well, the only one I know of that's similar to this is about a guy who climbs into the backseat of cars in parking lots after dark. The legend goes that he does this, usually to young women who travel alone. When they're driving down the road, he'll come up with some kind of bladed weapon, I've heard a dagger, a knife, a sword, an axe, things like that. Now, the woman's life is saved because there's someone following her. The lights from the person's car keep illuminating the guy when he goes to kill the woman. He also honks his horn and stuff like that. The woman gets scared and pulls over at a gas station, food place, somewhere well-lit, but not her house. At that point, the guy following her comes out and tells her to get away from the car because there's someone in there who wants to kill her."

"How do we do it then...?" Matt asked. Jeff looked at them.

"Well, the woman calls the cops... And when they get there, they open the back door, and there's no one there. The man and woman swear there was someone there, but the cops can never find anyone. Whoever it is disappears, but the man and woman don't go far enough from the car for them to get away."

"A ghost?"

"More than likely."

The trio's attention was diverted by the sound of heels hitting the concrete. A tall woman with blond hair was making her way to a red car parked close to the door. A shadow passed over one of the windows and Jeff's eyes widened as the woman got in.

"There! The red car! GO!"

Jeff took off without another word, running for the car and the woman. There were no other people getting ready to get in their cars, meaning that the woman was in danger because no one could save her but them. Jeff threw himself into the car, scaring the woman who had just put the car into reverse. She screamed, glaring at him, before throwing the car in park and starting out of the car. Matt and Rey ran up, Matt grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her away.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" she yelled. Matt looked at her, catching who she was immediately, and pushed her over to Jeff.

"Beth, shut up and stay with Jeff!" he yelled back. Jeff caught Beth, holding onto her as Rey opened the back door. A dark shadow flew out, cackling in the darkness.

"I need light!" Matt yelled. His ruby pendant glowed brightly, illuminating the area so that he could see the ghost. He raised his hand as he ran, the scythe appearing in it as he made his way across the parking lot. He swung the scythe, missing on the first swing, but spinning around and catching the ghost right through the middle. Without completely understanding why, he completed the swing, embedding the blade of the scythe in the ground. The ruby light from his pendant illuminated the ghost, revealing only a black shadowed shape pinned to the ground under the blade of the scythe. Beth stared at it in horror, her fingers digging into Jeff's arms.

"Rey!"

Matt's cry shook Rey from his worrying over Beth and he ran over, jumping over the blade of the scythe to touch both of his palms to the ghost.

"Ya no perseguir los coches, y descanse en paz."

The ghost let out a howl and disappeared, flying upwards to the sky. Beth stared at the three of them, shock in her features. Matt stood up, and Jeff pouted at him.

"How come you get a scythe! I want a scythe!"

Rey laughed softly and walked over to Beth.

"Are you alright...?" he asked. Beth watched as the scythe disappeared from Matt's hand and looked at Rey.

"I have no fucking clue."

**TBC**

**AN**: Scare Tactics with Matt Hardy was on in the background as I was typing this. And ECW just started. I'm doing good tonight.

Translations**  
**_Ya no perseguir los coches, y descanse en paz._ means _You will no longer haunt cars, and will rest in peace_.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	6. Heaven

**AN**: So, more updates, I guess. I know I promised this one earlier, but meh. My family came over, and I dyed my tips blue (yay!!). But, about the story... This one is probably going to wrap up real soon... I really think it can end after this chapter. This fic was just kind of a may as well do it kind of fic, but it did turn out pretty well. I do have a few fics in mind for after this one and after _Behind the Facade_ finish. But... Hm... Yeah. After this one finishes (next week?), I'll post up my surprise fic! And that's it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own these urban legends or stories that are put herein. Most of them were found on Urban Legends and Superstitions. If you want the link, just ask me in a review and I'll send it to you.

**LegendsOfDeath**

The trio appeared in their next destination, blinking at the white, two-story house in front of them. There were red shutters on it, and the roof was a dark brown color. It had a sprawling white porch that wrapped around three quarters of the house, leading around the side and to the back. Jeff looked at it with mild interest before he turned to his brother and Rey. The duo looked at him in confusion, but his green eyes just looked into their eyes for a moment.

"Jeff...?" Rey started.

"Are you two doing the dirty?"

Matt groaned, and Rey blushed bright red once the question was out. Before either could answer, however, a dark haired boy came out, looking at the three of them. He stared for a minute before his eyes widened and he tore across the yard, running for Matt. The dark Hardy's eyes widened and he started to run away from the man.

"TED!! TED THERE ARE STRANGERS IN THE YARD!!"

The dark haired stranger chased Matt around the yard, and Jeff turned Rey's attention back to him.

"I'm not going to go protective little brother on you, because I hate it when Matt does it to me. But I do want to know... Are you happy? I just want to know if you two are dating, fucking, simply flirting. Matty won't tell me until he comes home with hickies." Rey flushed slightly at Jeff's choice of words, but looked at Matt.

"I guess, if he wants to..." The smaller dark haired man almost had Matt pinned against a tree, but Matt managed to get out of it and was running back for Rey and Jeff.

"What about Angie...?" Jeff asked. Rey frowned, before his eyes turned skyward. He felt the familiar pain in his heart at the mention of his wife, but answered Jeff anyway.

"You know... I'm sure she'd understand. I would hope she'd be happy for me. She was a wonderful woman." Jeff allowed the two of them to stay quiet for a minute.

"Cody. Leave him alone, will ya?"

The voice from the porch caused Jeff and Rey to turn to look at it, and Matt stopped behind Jeff, looking at the blond man standing on the porch too. He was wearing an amused grin as he watched the dark haired man, Cody, stop and beam at him. Cody turned and bounced onto the porch, hugging Ted around his waist.

"Okay. I was just wondering who they were, Teddy," Cody said. Ted laughed softly and ruffled Cody's hair.

"Chasing them around isn't going to answer your questions." Ted paused and looked at them. Jeff pushed Matt off and smiled.

"I'm Jeff Hardy, and this is my brother Matt. This is our friend Rey. Any ghosts around?" he asked. Matt groaned, smacking his palm to his forehead. Rey nudged Jeff. "What?! I don't know which one this is just by looking at it!"

"Actually... I don't know if he's a ghost..." Ted started, but Cody nudged him.

"Teddy... They're strangers. We don't need to tell them anything," he said, his eyes showing his worry. Ted leaned down and kissed his forehead. Before either one of them could say another word, a small girl walked out, looking for a minute at the trio before moving to Cody. Standing as close to him as she was, one could see that she looked just like him. Except, she had Ted's blond hair and blue-gray eyes. She tugged on Ted's jeans, the wind whipping her dirty blond hair into her face.

"Papa..." she whispered, a soft lisp detected in the undertones of her voice. "He's back. Jack's back in my room."

The eyes of Ted and Cody widened simultaneously, but Jeff spun around to face Matt and Rey. Before he could speak, he heard Ted speak.

"Come here, Alexis. I want you to stay with me, okay?"

"Otay, papa. Can daddy stay too?"

"I'll stay, Alexis."

The last voice was Cody's, but Jeff brought their attention back to him.

"I remember this one. It's not malicious, just misunderstood. In the legend, the little girl's name is Debbie, and the boy's name is Jack. Debbie's parents, in this case, I guess her name is Alexis, hear her talking to someone in her room. They don't think a whole lot about it, thinking she has an imaginary friend. Then, one night, they hear Jack and Debbie talking about Heaven. She asks what it's like, but he says he can't tell her. She persists, and he says something along the lines of, 'I can't tell you, I have to show you.' Then, they hear Debbie say that she can see her granny's house, and Jack tells her she has to jump. He offers to help because that's how his dad got him to Heaven. The parents run to the room in time to see Debbie hit the ground at the base of the house."

As Jeff finished, Rey turned his eyes to Ted and Cody, who were holding Alexis close, whispering to one another with worry in their eyes. Rey bit his lip, looking at Jeff again.

"You said it's not malicious, si?" Jeff nodded in response, and Rey looked at Matt. "I'm going to go in alone then. Maybe if I can explain what happened, he'll go and leave Alexis alone." Matt looked like he was going to protest, but a sharp glance from Jeff made him stop.

"Okay, Rey. Holler if ya need us," he said. Rey nodded and moved over to the couple, talking to them calmly. Jeff and Matt watched Ted and Cody look at each other and nod hesitantly. Rey smiled and told them something before he moved into the house, closing the door softly behind him.

"Alright, Matt. Spill."

Matt raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. Jeff stared at him for a minute before punching his brother on the arm.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't give me that crap. I know how you look at Rey. Just then, you looked like you wanted to jump him and fuck him in front of all of us."

"You could have put it more eloquently, Jeff. There is a child here," Matt retorted, muttering under his breath.

"As if she can hear me. NOW ANSWER!"

"Damn, fine, fine. I've had... a kind of huge crush on him for a while. After the... bunny... guy..." Matt trailed off, still not wanting to tell Jeff that the man he had killed in that legend looked too much like Mark for comfort.

"Bunny Man Bridge," Jeff corrected, missing the reason Matt trailed off. Matt went with it.

"Right. He said he was afraid for me and we kissed. That's really the farthest we've gone," Matt said. Jeff looked at him before frowning and sighing.

"Fine, fine. I'll take your word for it. But Matty... I'm approving this. When we get back, you'd better make this thing for real, okay? He makes you happy, I can already tell." Matt laughed softly at Jeff's words, gently pulling his brother in for a hug.

"Alright, Jeff. I will."

**LegendsOfDeath**

After telling Ted and Cody that he wanted to make sure that Alexis' friend, Jack, wasn't going to do anything to harm the young girl, Rey made his way up the stairs. He peeked into a few rooms until he saw one that was obviously little Alexis' room.

The paint job in the room was of an underwater cove. There were different shades of blue to signify where the light would have been shining through the water, and even some very realistic rocks on the floor. Around each of the windows was an opening where a grotto could have been. Various fish decorated the walls, as well as the young girl's bed, which had a matching underwater theme. Rey couldn't help but smile. If Aalyah saw this, she'd be begging for it.

"Who are you? Where's Alexis?"

The small voice made Rey turn toward the window facing the front yard of the house. Standing in front of it was a young boy, probably around the age of eight or so. He wasn't facing Rey, but was instead facing a woman. She was approximately five feet, four inches. She had dark hair that was straight and hanging freely down her back. Her skin was a smooth, olive color, and she radiated warmth and compassion from her green eyes. She was kneeling in front of the boy, and had her hand out.

"My name is Angie," she said, her warm sweet and inviting. "Alexis is outside with her parents. Jack, do you know what happened to you?" Jack tilted his head, his blond hair falling into crystal blue eyes.

"My daddy sent me to Heaven," he said. "I just wanted Alexis to come too." Angie smiled sweetly, shaking her head.

"No, Jack. Your daddy pushed you out a window, and killed you. He's in jail for it now. Do you understand that if you would have helped Alexis go to Heaven, you would have killed her and taken her away from her parents?" Jack's eyes widened and he gasped, one hand going over his mouth.

"No!! I didn't know that! I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted to show her what Heaven was like."

"It's not your fault, Jack. Now that you understand, do you want to go back?"

"Will you go with me, Angie?"

Angie's eyes moved from Jack over to Rey, who was standing there, brown eyes wide in shock as he watched her.

"In just a minute, okay? I have to talk to my friend."

As Jack nodded, Angie stood, walking over to Rey. She stopped in front of him, kissing his cheek. Rey was surprised as the warmth there.

"Hello, Rey," she said.

"Angie..."

"No, I'm really dead," she said, laughing softly. "This is simply my ghost. I was resting, but I was called here. Apparently, there's something you need to talk to me about."

"Madre de Dios... Angie..." Angie laughed again, putting her hand on Rey's cheek.

"Rey, you love him. I know that I will always have a place in your heart, but I am dead. It's not right for me to wish for you to stay lonely. Besides, he loves you too. Consider this my blessing, if you want. Besides, Dominik and Aalyah need someone else there with you. You shouldn't raise them all alone."

"Gracias, Angie..." Rey whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Te quiero. Descansa en paz, mi esposa."

As the words escaped Rey's lips, light escaped from both Angie and Jack's bodies. It illuminated the room, causing a peace to cover and wrap around Rey. He smiled as he watched the light fade and walked back downstairs, pausing on the porch to look at the family.

"It's taken care of," he said softly, smiling at Alexis. "Jack went back to Heaven, where he's supposed to be." Ted and Cody sighed in relief, and Alexis smiled. She opened her arms, and Rey knelt down, hugging her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, mister angel," she said. She kissed Rey's cheek and smiled shyly before going back over to Cody, who picked her up and thanked Rey before walking inside. Rey was slightly pink, but he shook Ted's hand and walked over to the Hardys, who were grinning at him.

"Angie was there," Rey told them, though his eyes were watching Matt. "She gave us her blessing." Neither one of them registered Jeff's whoop of excitement. Matt smiled and closed the distance between their lips, kissing the small Mexican sweetly, causing a soft sigh of contentment and pleasure to escape them. Neither noticed that their pendants lit up simultaneously, their names going from black to white. Just as the flash of light disappeared, so did the trio, Matt and Rey still joined in their kiss.

**TBC**

**AN**: I don't know what Angie looks like, so I just kind of used an image of a woman in my head. Either way, I thought she was pretty, and I didn't know what to do with their relationship seeing as I can't see Rey being unloyal to his wife. Anywho, that's what that's about. Probably one more chapter after this one, maybe two.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_

Translations

_Madre de Dios_ means _Mother of God_.

_Te quiero. Descansa en paz, mi esposa_ means _I love you. Rest in peace, my wife_.


	7. Black Aggie

**AN**: Alright. This is the chapter before last of the fic. I've officially decided that it is so. So yeah. I have a new phone! Yay!! It's Verizon, which I don't know... how well it works, but whatever. It's worth a shot, right? Anywho, I'm liking it so far. Okay, now that I'm done rambling...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own these urban legends or stories that are put herein. Most of them were found on Urban Legends and Superstitions. If you want the link, just ask me in a review and I'll send it to you.

**LegendsOfDeath**

The trio appeared again, though this time on what appeared to be a college campus. Jeff frowned and looked around, giving Matt and Rey time to break apart from their kiss and stare into each other's eyes for a minute. Jeff wasn't one to hate, but geez. They could at least wait until they weren't surrounded by ghosts, ghost stories, and potential killers. Jeff paused for a second to ponder this, but shrugged it off. Hell, if Mark were there, Jeff probably would have been fucked through a headstone. Mark was weird that way.

"Where are we, Jeff?" Matt asked, a slight smile on his face. Jeff frowned, pushing a hand through his hair, shoving it out of his way.

"Well... We're on a college campus," Jeff replied. He winced as he felt Matt smack him on the head. He frowned back, rolling his eyes.

"Be serious, Jeff."

"I am, damn it. I haven't figured it out yet... But I'm guessing the fact that it's night is going to explain something later. For now, I just need to look around. But... Stay with me, okay? I don't know what this is, and I don't wanna die just yet."

Rey chuckled softly, his soft laughter joined by Matt's. Matt and Rey took the other's hand, following Jeff around the campus. Matt was surprised by the lack of people on campus, even this late. He looked at Rey, who wore an identical expression of worry, and was looking around. Matt sighed softly, almost running into Jeff as he turned his attention back to his brother, who was frozen and staring up at a statue.

It was of an older-looking woman, her arms spread out in front of her, almost as though she was preparing to take a baby in her arms. She was draped in what looked like an old-timey nurse outfit. There were angel wings coming out of her back.

"Jeff...?" Matt asked. Jeff exhaled slowly, taking one step forward before pausing.

"This is Black Aggie..." he whispered in awe.

"Black Aggie?" Rey repeated. Jeff turned to look at them, only turning to the side, keeping his back away from the statue.

"Back in the early... 1800's? 1900's? there was a nurse named Aggie. She was good at her job, and very kind to her patients. Unfortunately, she had some bad luck, and her patients kept dying. They believed that she was doing something to kill them, so she was sentenced to death and killed. The day after she was killed, they found out that she was innocent. So, as a tribute to her, they created this statue for her. I don't really know why it's here, on a campus. I heard it was in a cemetary..." Jeff explained, looking back at the statue.

"Well, why are we here?" Rey asked. Jeff sighed softly, turning sideways again to face them.

"Supposedly, she's killed people. There's a rumor that if you stand in front of her at the stroke of midnight, you'll be struck blind as her eyes glow red, and she kills you, pregnant women who walk by her suffer miscarriages, if you sit in her arms, she'll wrap them around you and squeeze you close to her chest, and end up killing you."

"That's horrible... Why?" Matt asked. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know at all," Jeff answered. "I guess it has something to do with the fact that she was killed and she was innocent. I also heard that a worker was supposedly caught cutting off her arm and was found later with it in his backseat, and he claimed that she asked him to because she felt guilty about what she was doing."

A strange, echoing laugh interrupted their conversation. Jeff froze, turning to look at the statue, gazing up at the benevolent face of the woman portrayed in stone. Matt and Rey turned their gaze up too, and the eyes glowed red. Matt and Rey, remembering what Jeff said, turned away as soon as they saw the beginning of the red glow. Jeff, however, found himself unable to look away, and continued to gaze into the red eyes.

"It's true..." they heard him whisper, before a darkness surrounded Jeff.

"Jeff!!" Matt screamed, throwing himself at where Jeff was. He fell, but stood up, rage radiating from him. He brought up a hand, and the scythe appeared in his hand, a ball of ruby light forming in his hand before shooting off in both directions to form a glowing shape that solidified into the scythe. Rey backed away, giving the furious Matt room to work. He threw himself at the statue, the scythe bouncing off the stone like a ball. It clanged loudly in the darkness, but Matt merely growled and threw himself back at it, trying to hit the statue again. Unfortunately, he jumped too high, and landed in Aggie's arms. The echo came again, and the glowing red eyes shone in the darkness. The sound of rock scraping together was heard, and Matt looked down at his waist. The arms of Aggie were closing around him, slowly, but he couldn't get himself loose. Rey's eyes widened and he ran forward.

"No! Aggie, stop!"

The statue's arms didn't move at Rey's words, but the eyes seemed to change to look at Rey. He didn't move, though he could feel his eye twitch slightly.

"Aggie, you didn't kill those patients! You shouldn't kill Matt either. We're here to help you move on, not to hurt you anymore." The arms did freeze at this one, and the red glow dimmed slightly, becoming an almost purple color. Rey could see he was getting somewhere and continued to speak. Matt, on the other hand, was still, no longer squirming.

"All those people you may have hurt... They just wanted to know if it was true. They weren't there to hurt you. You didn't have to hurt them either, but you were scared, weren't you? You got blamed for something you didn't do, and you were tired of paying for it. It's okay, Aggie. I understand."

Rey continued, speaking soft words of caring and understanding. He had no idea where the words were coming from, but he allowed them to continue, his accent making them softer and kinder. Aggie watched him, her eyes going more blue with each sentence that escaped the small Mexican's lips. When he ran out of words to say to convince her they meant no harm, he moved on to his children. He could talk about Dominik and Aalyah forever.

A soft grunt escaped Matt as the arms moved back to their original position, leaving Matt free to escape. The scythe disappeared as Matt hit the ground. He coughed softly, nodding to Rey to show that he was alright. Rey nodded and watched as Aggie's eyes went from a dark blue to a light blue, matching the diamond pendant around Rey's neck. Then, without warning, a white light surrounded her, and then shot skyward like fire. Rey watched it go up, and then ran to Matt's side. He put his hand on his back, rubbing it gently and kneeling next to Matt, making sure he was okay.

"I'm... fine, Rey... Just... trying to breathe... Where's Jeff...?"

"He's right here."

The familiar voice came back, causing both Rey and Matt to turn. Standing there, holding Jeff in his arms, was none other than Marshall. He watched them, his brown eyes impossible to read. Matt stood up, accepting Rey's help, and looked at Jeff.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked, his voice raspy thanks to the statue's crushing grip. Marshall sighed softly.

"He stared into the statue's eyes and became blind, as the legend said," Marshall said, his accent conveying his worry. Rey licked his lips and looked at Matt.

"Should I try...?" he asked. Matt looked at Rey and then nodded. The small Mexican moved over to Marshall, standing in front of the man. Marshall stayed put, watching Rey closely. Jeff's normally bright and vibrant green eyes had gone a dull, dark color. Rey put his hands over Jeff's eyes, hearing a soft whimper from him.

"Shhh, Jeff. Voy a cuidar de ti," Rey whispered. He took a breath and then spoke again. "Que el sello demoníaco de la ceguera se levantará."

A soft glowing came from Rey's pendant, which was met by a soft green glow from Jeff's. Jeff whimpered softly, and Rey heard Matt gasp softly, but the glows mixed, and Jeff blinked a few times. He looked at Marshall for a minute before he frowned and smacked Marshall, who growled softly and looked at him. Jeff's eyes narrowed and he dropped to his feet, getting nose-to-nose with Marshall.

"Look, you English, pirate-looking bastard. I know it's nice and all, but don't touch my ass again, got it?!"

Marshall grinned at Jeff, who laughed and turned to Matt.

"You alright, Matty?" The elder Hardy rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"I'm good. Just a little winded." Jeff nodded and then turned on his heel to look at Marshall.

"So, aside from groping me and saving me from dying, what the hell are you doing here?" Marshall raised an eyebrow as three pairs of eyes looked at him. He shrugged.

"You're going home."

Jeff's eyes widened and he started bouncing around, dancing in place. Marshall shook his head, a grin on his face, before he looked at Matt and Rey.

"You've healed all the ghosts that need your assistance now. I'm sure if something comes up, someone else will find some pendants and they'll need to heal it. Until then, you three are going home. But, this wasn't just a journey to help wandering souls. The lessons the three of you have learned here are supposed to be brought over to your other life. Don't forget. Most of these ghosts were people who died without someone who loved them. You two love each other and Jeff's Mark loves him. That's part of the reason these ghosts were haunting."

Rey looked over at Jeff, who was so happy about going back to Mark, he was still dancing around on the yards. Apparently, the lights from Aggie's departure hadn't woke anyone up. Rey smiled at Jeff's antics, then turned his smile to Marshall.

"Thank you for all your help, Marshall," Rey said. Marshall shrugged lightly and pushed a loose strand of black out of his face.

"It's my duty, Rey," Marshall replied. A smile eased across his face, and then light surrounded all four of them and they disappeared.

**TBC**

**AN**: Yeup. That's all for this chapter. Like I said, there's one more chapter. I'm AIMING! to get it out by Saturday, but I don't think it will be up by then. Either way, all the ghostie stuff is over by Halloween. Next chapter, they return home. That's it for now!

Translations

_Voy a cuidar de ti_ means _I'll look after you_.

_Que el sello demoníaco de la ceguera se levantará_ means _Let the demonic stamp of blindess rise_.

All these translations are rough, by the way. It's not exact, but it's close enough.

_**.: TheMizMagnet**_ _**:.**_


	8. Returning Home

**AN**: Okay! So, here is the conclusion to the oh-so-epic _Legends of Death_. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. And if you read and didn't review... Eh, thanks too, I guess. I would still like to know your opinion. Now... I would have had this out yesterday, but I was at the beach and then went to meet with my NaNoWriMo group... If you don't know what that is, visit NaNoWriMo(dot)org to find out. I'm so behind, everyone... Anyway...

My cousin's joining the Navy... and they're paying him to finish school... Weekly. Since I'm his ride, I get money every week. That's cool, right? No, I'm not telling you how much. But meh... Anyway. I forgot what I was gonna say, so now I'll shut up and we'll move on with the epilogue, hm?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own these urban legends or stories that are put herein. Most of them were found on Urban Legends and Superstitions. If you want the link, just ask me in a review and I'll send it to you.

**LegendsofDeath**

The trio appeared and looked around. There was the card table, the cards stacked neatly on top. Two recliners sat against the back wall, with two regular chairs in front of the card table. Hanging on the wall across from the two recliners was a flat screen, HD TV, and a couch was perpendicular to one of the recliners. Jeff let out a squeal of excitement before tearing through the house, taking the stairs two at a time, and kicking open a door to the guest room he and Mark had been staying in. A tall man sat on the bed, and lifted his head, one eyebrow arching up as he saw the excited expression on Jeff's face.

"I thought you were mad at me," he muttered, amusement lacing his words. Jeff threw himself at the large man, nuzzling his chest once he caught the flying blond.

"I was, but that was forever ago, Mark! I love you so very, very, very much and I won't mess with ghosts like that again, okay? I promise!" Mark pulled Jeff back, sitting the younger man on his knee.

"Jeff, that was ten minutes ago. I know you tend to have the memory of a goldfish, but that's absurd, even for you. I didn't even have to bribe you this time," Mark said. Jeff blinked and then smiled, reaching up and pulling the emerald pendant off his neck. He put it in his lap and got comfortable.

"Alright, but I have to tell you something. Don't call me crazy, but this really happened. Earlier, there was a loud thump against the house... It was just after our argument, if I remember right..."

**LegendsofDeath**

Matt and Rey laughed as Jeff took off upstairs, and they heard the tell-tale slam of the door hitting the wall that said that Jeff had just made his way up to Mark. Matt shook his head and looked at Rey, watching the smaller man take in his surroundings with a sigh of content. It was obvious the man was happy to be back home, where everything was as it should be. He reached up, taking the diamond pendant off of his neck. He rubbed his thumb over the white letters and then dropped it into his pocket. Rey looked up, feeling Matt's eyes on him.

"What? I'm going to keep it. It's the only way I'm going to remember that actually happened," Rey said. Matt raised one eyebrow, pulling his own ruby pendant off, almost absent mindedly.

"The only way...? You know, I'm not planning on going anywhere, Rey," he said, his voice soft. Rey blushed faintly, watching Matt. The elder Hardy leaned in, pressing their lips together. Rey sighed softly, opening his mouth to Matt's exploring tongue as soon as he felt the moist tip against his lips. Matt held Rey close, his hands holding onto Rey's hips before dropping a touch lower, groping Rey's ass. Rey groaned softly, allowing Matt to deepen the kiss even more. Rey was the one to break the kiss as his lungs burned for oxygen, though he tilted his head back to allow Matt's lips and teeth to claim the sensitive flesh of his neck. He felt Matt's hand at the waistband of his jeans, and he stopped it.

"Not here... _Querido Dios_... Upstairs..."

Matt let out a growl once Rey stopped him, but lifted the smaller man in his arms, his lips distracting Rey from rational thinking as he carried the Mexican luchador to his room. Matt pushed the door open and kicked it behind him. He put Rey down on the bed, breaking away from the tempting flesh long enough to shed his own shirt. Rey followed suit, pulling his shirt over his head. He let out a soft groan as Matt leaned in, tracing the tattoos on Rey's chest. He moved lower still, his tongue tracing the intricate lettering of the MEXICAN Rey had inked there. Rey felt his breath leave his body in a rush. He had never pictured tattoos to be so erotic before...

Matt's fingers returned to the waistband of Rey's jeans and Rey let him take them off now. Instead of just taking off the jeans, Matt pulled down Rey's briefs too. Rey looked at Matt as the elder Hardy stopped, and felt himself grow harder under Matt's awe-struck gaze. Rey wasn't the kind of guy to boast about what he had, but he was fairly well-endowed. Matt looked up at him and smirked slightly, causing Rey to groan. His fingers wrapped around Rey's thick cock, slowly pumping up and down, teasing the vein there.

"Ah... _tan bueno_..." Rey muttered, his head falling back onto the pillows as Matt continued to pump his cock. Finally, reluctantly, Rey moved, placing his hand over Matt's, stopping him. He sat up, kissing Matt, taking the lead this time. He turned Matt around, pushing him down as he ran his tongue down Matt's body, down his abdomen, to his waistband. Rey's tongue came back up to trace circles around Matt's belly button, causing Matt to groan in pleasure. While Matt's attention was distracted, Rey pulled down the denim casing Matt's powerful legs. He followed Matt's example and pulled Matt's boxers off as well. Matt groaned as his hard dick was freed from its denim confines.

"Shit... Rey..." Matt muttered. Rey licked down to the base of Matt's cock before he licked up to the tip and took Matt's head in his mouth. Matt groaned aloud, fighting to keep himself from thrusting into Rey's mouth. Rey licked and suckled before he took more in his mouth, casually taking more into his mouth before pulling back, letting it fall from his lips. He did this a few times, back and forth, using his own saliva to create a natural lube for them.

Matt watched as Rey lifted his head from his dick. Rey then lifted his hand to his lips, slipping two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, licking them, and Matt was unable to take his eyes off the Mexican. Then, without any warning to Matt whatsoever, Rey removed his fingers from his lips and put them to his own entrance, pushing in. Rey cried out and put one hand on Matt's chest to keep himself balanced. He stretched himself for Matt, prepping himself, and Matt was entranced by the display. He put one hand on his dick, slowly teasing himself, spreading Rey's saliva up and down his cock.

"_Dios_... Move your hand, Matt..." Rey muttered. Matt did as he was told, removing his hand from his dick. Rey then pulled his fingers out of his hole, positioning himself above Matt's cock. He carefully lowered himself onto Matt's straining erection, crying out as Matt thrust up, spearing Rey. Rey stayed still for a moment, panting, trying to get his breath, before he began to move. He used his legs to lift himself up, and drop himself back down at a steady pace. Matt groaned at Rey's tight heat enveloping his cock. Rey picked up the pace, moaning aloud in satisfaction as Matt thrust into him. When Rey changed the angle slightly, so did Matt, and a loud cry ripped itself from Rey's throat.

"There it is..." Matt muttered. Rey bit his lip, Spanish falling from his lips rapidly as he reached his climax.

"Matt!! _Tocar... me toque_..." Rey muttered. Matt had absolutely no idea what it meant, but he moved one hand from Rey's hip to Rey's dick, stroking it in time with Rey's bounces on his own dick. Rey groaned aloud, Matt's name falling from his lips.

"Cum for me, Rey... Let me see you cum..." Matt muttered as he began to thrust up into Rey's tight ass faster. Rey's eyes closed and he threw his head back as he cried out Matt's name, his release spilling on himself and Matt. Matt grunted softly and cried out as he followed Rey's climax only seconds after. Rey held himself up, and Matt helped him, gently lifting the smaller man off of him and holding Rey to him.

"Rey?" Matt asked.

"Mm...?" Rey replied, nuzzling Matt's chest.

"How do you say I love you in Spanish?" Matt could feel Rey's smile against his skin.

"_Te amo_," Rey replied. Matt tilted Rey's head up, kissing him sweetly.

"_Te amo,_ Rey," Matt whispered.

"_Te amo demasiado_, Matt."

**-Fin-**

**AN**: Waaah! Another one's over! This one was a little weird for me because it is Rey, and I think he's adorable... It's hard to put someone who's adorable in a sexual situation, but I think it came out rather well. Anyway... Thanks to all of ya who reviewed, kept me going, and just plain read it. I'm out, darlings!

Translations

_Querido Dios_ means _Dear God_.

_Tan beuno_ means _So good_.

_Dios_ means _God_.

_Tocar_ means _Touch_.

_Me toque_ means _Touch me_.

_Te amo_ means _I love you_.

_Te amo demasiado_ means _I love you too_.

OH! And don't forget!! Coming up... probably tomorrow, or after I get the reviews I'm expecting to get, I'll have that surprise fic up! The next fic I put up will be the surprise fic! It doesn't have a thing to do with the poll on my profile (though if you haven't voted yet, you so should!), but is just something I was thinking about.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
